Breakdown/Transcript
Intro The screen starts out black. The sound of reporters can be heard in a low voice, which becomes more louder than before. Reporter 1: ... the Ultranationalist new leader, Vladimir Breznev, has started a rebellion against the current government... Reporter 2: ... the Russian President have declared martial law across the country, marking the second Russian Civil War... The screen slowly fades in, showing snowy hills and forests with war enraging on it. The camera changes to a close view of some soldiers pinned down by the Ultranationalist army. Seconds later, a grenade falls between them, resulting them screaming and runs for their life as the grenade explodes. The screen turns black again. Breznev: Dear Mr. President. If you want to save your precious capital city, then please tell your soldiers to surrender. Or else, we will strike... The voice turns static as the screen switches to a news broadcast with "Ultranationalist are pushing toward Moscow!" written. Reporter 3: The loyalist soldiers in Moscow have started to evacuate the civilians out from the city before the Ultranationalist reach Moscow. The screen turns black again. The sound of gunfires, people screaming and artilleries sounds can be heard in the background. Soldier: They're coming right toward us! It switch to the view of dozens of MiG's flying above Moscow's airspace, as they started to bomb the city to hell. AA-Guns and artilleries are seen firing and exploding in the sky. The camera switch again to a couple civilians running from several Ultranationalist soldiers and a BTR-90 on the streets. It start to zoom out, revealing the war-torn city of Moscow before the screen fades to black Mission Thomas: (Radio) Operation: Black Eagle is a success! We've defeated most of their armed forces! Soldier 1: (Radio) We've secured the red square, sir! Advancing to the Kremlin now! Oleg: (Radio) Loyalist and the spetnaz at the metro system have been secured! We also have blocked all the possible evacuation route in the city! hours later... The screen fades in as the view is changed to first person. Breznev looks out from the car's window and see his army are advancing in the streets of Moscow. Breznev: This is a good day to take a fresh air in the morning. 2 loyalist soldiers are seen charging down toward Breznev's car with their assault rifle, but are quickly killed by his escorts. Breznev laughs and continue to look at the aftermath of the battle. The sound of gunfires can still be heard in the background. Breznev: Those spetnaz and loyalist scums are like rats. They are everywhere! Driver: In a few minutes or hours they will be terminated. A woman is seen running at the sidewalk with 2 soldiers chasing her. The soldiers soon catch up with her and drag her to a nearby alley. Woman: No! Somebody, help me! Soldier: Shut up, you whore! The car continue to drive as more Ultranationalist soldiers are seen patrolling the streets of Moscow. Burning cars, barricades, destroyed tanks and dead bodies are seen throughout Moscow. Driver: Sir, we're near the Kremlin. Breznev takes out his Desert Eagle and readies it. He looks out at the view again. Escort: The Kremlin is not clear! Do not proceed! I repeat, do not... Soldier: RPG! Breznev quickly get out from the car while the car behind him explodes, knocking him out to the ground. His vision becomes blurry as his escorts start forming a diamond formation to protect him. Escort: Sir! Are you alright!? Breznev: I'm fine... He gets up on his feet and start killing the remaining hostiles on the entrance of the Kremlin. They then proceed to the courtyard where his soldiers storms into the Kremlin. Before Breznev proceed to the Kremlin, Oleg extend his hand in front of his chest. Oleg: Stay here. You might get killed inside. Gunfires can be heard from inside the Kremlin. Seconds later, the soldiers drag the wounded president to the courtyard and set him on his knees. Breznev approach him and laughs. Breznev: I told you to tell your soldiers to surrender... President: My soldiers will never surrender to a man like you! Breznev: Hmph... We'll see about that... He cocks his Desert Eagle and aim it to the President's head. Breznev: Any last word? President: Someone will destroy your plan and finally kills you. Breznev: Not going to happen... Breznev fires a round to the president's head as the screen turns black. A logo of Call of Duty: Revelations is shown on the screen.